Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi
by kaibaluv
Summary: Jasline's dad want's her to marry someone she doesn't know to save their small gaming company. Her only outlet seems to be when she's talking to dragonmaster01. How will it all turn out?
1. Chapter 1

"Jaslene. Please." came a voice from my bedroom door. "Dad, I already told you my answer. You said it didn't matter. So why are you bugging me?" I called to him. Ever since I woke up this morning we've been arguing. See, my dad owns a small company that sells video games. He always used to make sure that everything ran smoothly and that he paid close attention to finances. My mom would help out, too. When she died, my dad cracked. Everything went downhill and he's been trying for four years to get it back uphill.

I do my part by selling the games and keeping stock at a few of our stores. Though, I am good at math, I just get confused with all that net profit and stuff, so I can't really help the store's value or keep up with the cash flow much. The reason why we're arguing is because he sees that the only way to save Universal Controller, the company's name, before we go bankrupt is for me to marry some hotshot millionaire. Of course I protested. I mean, I'd do anything to get the place back on its feet, but really? I have to marry this guy I don't even know to save a video game store? Gosh, it's like blind marriage for a cause.

"Jaslene!" he called again. Ignoring him, I turned my iPod on full blast and logged on to MSN on my laptop.

jazzygames097: anyone here?

dragonmaster01: only if anyone includes me

jazzygames097: :P hey dragonmaster, haven't talked to you in a while

dragonmaster01: yeah ive been busy. So what r u doing?

jazzygames097: listening to my fave song ^^

dragonmaster01: which is?

jazzygames097: the theme to my fave anime, Vampire Knight

dragonmaster01: oh, Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi?

Jazzygames097: yep ^^ what does it mean in English?

Dragonmaster01: something like "two heartbeats are exactly alike" I'll have to look that up

Jazzygames097: u don't hav 2, I was just wondering

Dragonmaster01: I wonder 2, phone's ringing, brb

While he was gone, I was trying to decipher the meaning of futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi by reading over the translated lyrics via .

Japanese:

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

Yume no yume no hate e

Hanarerarenai

English:

Shaking in red, in red, in red

To the edge of the dream, the dream

We can't be separated

One thing shaking in red is your heart, except it's beating. "To the edge of the dream" You dream with your heart so that's another thing. "We can't be separated" Obviously, there's more than one person here. So, maybe dragonmaster's right with the two heartbeats are exactly alike" thing. When he returned, our conversation went on. Then, somehow, we were making fun of how some people are workaholics.

dragonmaster01: **"People here are funny. They work so hard at living they forget how to live." - **_Mr. Deeds Goes to Town (1936)_

jazzygames097: XD true, true. I've seen it happen. i gtg now, cya l8r.

I logged off and closed my laptop. I turned off the light and lay there thinking about dragonmaster01. I don't really know what it is that makes me think about him. I've never seen his face or heard his voice that I know of, so I couldn't be attracted to him. Well, physically anyway. I looked at the time, 2:25 am. Wow, I thought, we were up talking all night. Well, I was, it's like 5:25 pm over there. No matter the time, I'm not sleepy yet. So I turn on the television.


	2. Chapter 2

When I turned on the television, it was on channel 4. That snobby Seto Kaiba is on the commercials again. If his ego wasn't so big and he had an attitude check, he'd be all right. But for now, ugh. There's now way he can even compare to dragonmaster01. Dragonmaster is funny, smart, and a bunch of other stuff that words cannot describe. Seto Kaiba on the other hand is a selfish, egomaniac, stuck-up ass.

One day, I want to tell off that Kaiba guy. I can't help it, that's just how I feel. All through primary and middle school I've felt that way towards the people I didn't like. I actually told them off, too. Not once did I ever get caught. I only regret doing it a few times; some of those people really deserved it.

I turned off the TV. I couldn't stand to look at that face, even if it was just a commercial. I wanted to talk to dragonmaster some more. He might be too busy, though, I thought. It wouldn't hurt to try. I attempted to reassure myself. With that, I got my laptop, flipped it open, logged on and was surprised when I saw the message on the screen.

_"You Have Mail!"_

Huh. I don't get e-mail. I wonder whom it's from.

**From:** dragonmaster01

**Subject:** Video Games

_Hey, I was wondering if you played video games. Your username has "games" in it...so... what's your favorite game? Mine is a really old franchise: Modern Warfare. It was the first and only game I could find to vent out my anger a few years back._

_-dm_

He sent me a message after I signed out. Like I said, it's like afternoon over there. He never told me where he lived, just an estimate of the time difference. I don't think I should ask if he hasn't already told me. What the heck.

_Yes, I do play games. My dad owns a gaming store/business/company/it's complicated :P. My favorite game is Assassin's Creed, yet another old franchise :) I started playing for the same reason you did with Modern Warfare, except it was on account of my mother passing away._

_P.S. You don't have to answer, but I was wondering, where do you live? I live in the middle of nowhere like Courage the Cowardly Dog._

_-jg_

I didn't second-guess my self about the P.S. part like some people would. I did say he didn't have to answer it, right? So I wouldn't be embarrassed or disappointed if he doesn't answer it. I clicked the "send" button and went to the messenger part of the site.

jazzygames097: …

dragonmaster01: ur back already?

jazzygames097: yep, and I replied to your message, too.

I was so excited for some reason. Maybe it's because of yet another conversation with dragonmaster01.


	3. Chapter 3

dragonmaster01: yeah, I just got it

jazzygames097: cool wat do u think about Assassin's Creed?

dragonmaster01: it's my second favorite game and I live in domino city Japan

jazzygames097: as in THE dueling capital of the world?

dragonmaster01: yea, it's pretty boring here tho u duel?

jazzygames097: how can it be boring? I absolutely love to duel! Ive always wanted to go to domino city

dragonmaster01: nothing really happens here unless that Kaiba guy hosts a tournament. wat do u think about him? I love to duel too

jazzygames097: Seto Kaiba is a selfish JERK what kind of deck do u have? mine is medieval with dragons and spell casters and stuff

"Jazzy, are you still up?" my dad was knocking on the door. Oh great.

jazzygames097: gtg ttyl

I quickly logged off, closed my laptop, slid it under the bed and pretended to be asleep. My dad opened the door and shook me till I "woke-up". "Jazzy, it's time to get your bags, we're leaving now." I got my bags ready yesterday and stored them in my closet even tho I really didn't want to go.

"Hey, um, do you know where we're going?" "Domino City, Japan." he said simply. I nearly jumped out of my bed and raced to the closet. I was so excited I almost forgot my laptop under the bed.

"A lot of Pokemon trainers and duelists are here." said my dad. He was right. "Yep and Beyblade and Bakugan people, too. I think I just saw Light Yagami."

_"Attention the flight to Domino City will be leaving in thirty minutes"_

"We'd better get going." My dad handed me my ticket and we were seated on opposite ends of the plane. I boarded up front while he did so in the back.

I can already tell that this flight will be long and boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Just like I thought, this flight is super boring! At least I have the window seat. I looked out the window as the couple beside me talked about their vacation plans. I wasn't airsick... anymore. When I was younger, my parents and I would always fly. At first, I was air sick, but I got used to it over time.

We've only been in the air for like half an hour and already the fluffy clouds are making me sleepy. I sighed; I don't want to go to sleep just yet.

I pulled down the table like thing in front of me that you're supposed t use for eating. I made sure it was clean and flipped open my laptop. I plugged in my earphones and went to the CD player. I clicked on Butterfly by On\Off. They really are my favorite singers.

"You have mail."

That could only be from one person, I thought happily.

From: dragonmaster01

Subject: my deck

_My deck is kind of like yours, but there are more dragons in it than anything. Maybe if you're ever in town we could have a duel. Or maybe we could have a cyber duel on here. You know what a cyber duel is?_

_Seto Kaiba doesn't really seem all that bad. I think the guy just has a messed up past or is misunderstood. Something like that, but he is considered one of the best duelists out there._

_-dm_

How ironic he says, " If you're ever in town" when that's where I'm on my way to. When Butterfly ended, I switched to Signal. Before replying to his message, I went to the chat place to see if he was there.

Dang MSN. The page said it was currently under construction. I guess he's not there then.

_Yes, I know exactly what cyber dueling is. People tend to us the strongest cards they can think of and not they're decks. I don't really like it cuz then, a duelist isn't using their heart to duel, just strength. Also, id rather duel someone face to face so I can tell if they're cheating or not. Not that I'd accuse u of cheating, that's just how I am._

_I see your point on Kaiba. I do have respect for him... as a duelist._

_-jg_

As I listened to the rest of the CD, I must have dosed off. The woman next to me woke me and asked what I would like for a snack or breakfast or whatever they call it on planes. I never really paid that much attention to it.

Author's note: ; will be happy to have you as a friend on MSN :P


End file.
